This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 10(1998)-365333 filed on Dec. 22, 1998, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide door apparatus for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
A conventional slide door apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Hei. 10-280806.
In this slide door apparatus, a slide door, which opens and closes an opening area formed in a lateral side body of a vehicle body, is associated with an electrically operated drive device for facilitating such opening and closing operations of the slide door.
However, the drive device is initiated subject to a predetermined displacement of the slide door, requiring that the slide door must be manually displaced through the distance. Thus, maximum utilization of the drive device cannot be achieved.
Accordingly, a need exists for a slide door apparatus for vehicles without the foregoing drawback.
The present invention has been developed to satisfy the need noted above and thus has a primary object of the provision of a vehicular slide door apparatus which comprises:
a slide door movable along a lengthwise direction of a vehicle body for opening and closing an opening area formed in a lateral side of the vehicle body;
an operation member for being manipulated before moving the slide door;
a drive device assisting the slide door to move; and
a switch associated with the operation member and driving the drive device depending on a condition of the operation member.